Cinderella: Up to Date
by Ciara Moondagger
Summary: Unlucky Thirteen.. my favorite number has arrived at last! A charming Cinderella story... in the year 2002. This story just goes to show that magic is possible in the 21st century, and anything can happen. Read and Review!
1. Meet n Greet

Cinderella: Up to Date

A charming Cinderella story... in the year 2002. This story just goes to show that magic is possible in the 21st century, and anything can happen. 

Disclaimer: I did not invent Cinderella. Like I could ever...

This Journal Belongs To: Clover Ashes

XxX Keep Out! XxX

Saturday September 16, 2002 8:11 AM

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. No normal human being would be up at this god-awful hour. Unfortunately it's my birthday, and my parents have this notion that mornings _are_ all that they're cracked up to be. So do my sisters. One younger and one older. A torment that only those with strong nerves and intelligence can compete against. So while the rest of my family like to rise at 7:00 or earlier I'm content with rising after 11. Back on to the subject. They woke me up with pitiful runny eggs and toast blacker then my hair. I swallowed it all down while enduring their smiles and cheerfulness. I opened the few presents I had gotten, 3 from my parents and one from each sister, revealing a CD, a CD player, and this, a leather-bound book filled with an almost endless amount of blank pages for me to fill with my hopes, dreams, and reality. Those were the gifts from my parents. From my sisters however I didn't get so ... lucky. From my younger sister, with her curly gold hair and bubbly laugh, I got a pen. And a cheap one at that. It doesn't work and looks like it cost her a quarter. It probably did. From my elder sister I got a card, the inside stating 'Happy Birthday Clover. I owe you.' I'm not surprised. My parents gave a hint that they had not given me my last present yet though. They kept saying something about a surprise as I ushered them out of my door wanting to rid myself of so much happiness during the mornings, times that look as bleak as I occasionally felt. So as soon as they were gone, I opened this up and started writing. 

Since you already know about the morning's events I have come to conclusion that you would like to know about my family. This is a precautionary Just In Case. You know, like, if someone found this after I was dead and rotting and decided to recount my life's tale. At least after this date. Well to start with there's my dad. He's someone who can genuinely love somebody. He's tall, has the typical fatherly look, sandy brown hair and glasses. He's a person that looks as if he was born in a suit and he sounds like one too. Not too much else on this subject. On to Mother. She hates me and I know it. I can tell that by the way she looks at me with malice and spite that she wishes I were never born. That sometimes happens to the middle child, or so I've heard. Mother has golden blonde hair, exactly like my younger sister. She is slim and fashionable, and absolutely adores it when people swoon over her. Katie, my older sister is exactly like Mother, except for the part about being blonde. She has brown hair that is darker then my dad's, but fair in comparison to my raven colored locks. She is the popular cheerleader in school, and goes out with the captain of the football team. She's 18 and I can't stand her and vice versa. Kristy is 11 and the youngest of us. Her hair is curly and semi-long, so most people think that she's adorable and that she looks exactly like an angel. When people say that, I have to hold in my laughter. She is far from being angelic; In school she's a bully but Mother and Dad say it's not her fault, that she needs to feel superior over someone since she has two older sisters. I say it's because they spoil her and she's used to getting what she wants. And if she doesn't get it, watch out, because there will be- well you get the idea. Then there's me, the outcast in the family. Long, straight, black hair cascading down my back, eyes so dark of a blue they look like the sky at midnight, tall but not too tall, and a good figure. Instead of cheerleading and dating I read. Instead of bullying I stay enclosed in my own fairy tale world. I'm 16 and can't wait to leave this house. I'm being called; I have to stop writing for now. 

Later Saturday 1:37 PM

Well, I have found out my other gift. It's from Dad only, but he pretends like it's from the whole family. I'm not easily fooled though. It's a cat, and I get to go to the shelter with him later to pick it out. I'm hoping for an all black one. We'll be leaving in a few minutes to get necessities for it, such as a litter box, litter, food, and bowls. I'm putting everything of it's in my room, so neither Kristy nor Katie can bother it. I wonder what it should be named… I've got to go get it's stuff. Bye.

Even Later Saturday 6:20 PM

I got the cat, and all of her stuff. Yes, it's a girl and her name is Cinders. I thought of the name while wandering through the aisles at the pet store. While I was there I got her two purple metallic dishes with her name engraved in silver. She's so cute too! She's all black, like I had hoped for and she has really green eyes, instead of the normal gold-green. She's adorable and so small! Sorry for the short entry but I have to go play with her. Until next time my friend. Bye.

-Clover


	2. A monotonous scheme involving red koolai...

Cinderella: Up to Date

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the general idea of Cinderella, but I do own all of my characters and the original plot inside of the general idea. 

Authors Note to Readers: Hey, this is my first fan fiction so read and review… and bring on the flames! I hope you enjoy, and I am open to any suggestions. Now I have to go find Bunny and devise ways to brutally kill my characters and stalker. Bye.

Sunday September 17, 2002 12:35 PM

I swear they are going to get it. Katie and Kristy, Mommy's perfect little angels. They wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh, but they hurt more than a fly, and they are going to get it. My poor cat, Cinders, was almost mutilated this morning. When I woke up I heard her yowling at the door. I wondered why she was yowling because she is supposed to stay in my room all night, and no one ever comes into my room, on account of what would happen (Sisters would be punished. I'd creep into their room while they were deeply asleep and do something like dye their hair neon green or something.) So, I get up and see if she wanted out, and she wasn't there so obviously she was on the other side of the door. I opened up the door and in comes this ball of black and white fur. Now, my cat is not white. The ball of fur dove under my bed so I bent down to fish it out, and you know what happened? They put a sock on her head and put white splotches of hair dye in her fur. It had better come out, or they're going to be surprised when they wake up tomorrow. 

Little Bit Later Sunday 12:57 PM

It came out, but I believe my cat is traumatized. I had to wash her fur four times before the dye came out. She is sitting in my lap and she is damp and shaking. I have a towel around her trying to dry her off but she keeps wriggling it off. She just crawled onto my chest and started licking my nose. I wonder what devious plans I can come up with to get my sisters back for this… hmmm… I think I'll dye their hair too.

A Lot Later Sunday 12:09 AM

In just a few short minutes I'm going to wreck havoc on my sister's hair. I have a mixture of red kool-aid and I'm going to soak their hair in it. Luckily, they are both heavy sleepers, and don't move while sleeping. This is going to be great.

10 minutes later: Well, I have their hair in pitchers of kool-aid. Their hair falls in about halfway, so it will be half their normal color and half red. I also took all of the mirrors around the house and put them in my room, even hand mirrors that I had found in their purses. With this done, I lay down this book, and will get a peaceful sleep.

-Clover

Monday September 18, 2002 6:20 AM

Ugh. I detest getting up this early, but it's all worth it. I tiptoed out of my room earlier to remove their hair from the pitchers. Then I dried it as much as I could. I hope it dries in time, but it doesn't matter. I should go back to sleep but Katie and Kristy both have their alarms set for 6:30 so they'll get up at the same time. I want to hear them scream because all the mirrors are gone. Then, I want to hear them scream when they brush their hair and see color. It will be worth it, and I can't wait. Maybe I'll go sit at the kitchen table with Cinders and wait for them to come down. I'd actually get to eat breakfast then, and not be late for school. Amazing how revenge gets you motivated to do things, isn't it? I'm walking down to the kitchen. I'll write more in a few minutes.

Monday September 18, 2002 6:24 AM

Well I'm sitting here, eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, just waiting. It shouldn't be long now, only about 6 more minutes for the first scream. 1 minute has gone past… now 2. How slow time goes while you're waiting for something interesting to happen. 5 minutes have past, now there's only 30 seconds left. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…! Nothing happened. Err… it's been 1 minute since 6:30. Wait I hear something upstairs. Yes! I heard them scream! I might get to hear the second one sooner then I thought. I hear Mother and Dad's footsteps echoing through the hallway upstairs. I hear voices. Most likely Mother is standing in the doorway in shock, and Dad is gaping at Katie and Kristy and then asking them what they did to their hair. Then they'll look at their precious locks and start screaming their heads off again. They they'll blame it on me and they'll run into my room to wake me up and I won't be there, then they'll come down here, find me and… Oh my. I think I'll leave a quick note on the table and leave now. I sat Cinder down on the top of the basement stairs and wrote a note to set on the kitchen table. 

Mother and Dad, 

I have awoken early, don't expect me back from school today at 3:00. I'll be at the library or somewhere else. Later. 

-Clover

Monday 6:43 AM

I've gone down to the park to sit and write about nothing. This feels good, just to sit here with no parents breathing down my neck and no evil sisters waiting to tear me to shreds with abusive looks. Maybe this is what it feels like to run away. Maybe I should try it sometime. The bus is coming soon, at 7:00 so I'm going to meander down to the bus stop. Thank the good lord above that Kristy doesn't go to my school yet, and its Katie's last year. One more year, then she's off to college. Woo hoo! I'm sitting here on the wall at my bus stop waiting again. I find myself waiting a lot these days. Sometimes for things that don't exist but I want them too, and sometimes for things that do exist and I don't want them too, and sometimes because I just need to wait for something, something that makes me wait for although I haven't a clue what it is. I see the bus coming around the bend up ahead and our car coming up from the other way. I bet they were trying to get the kool-aid out. Well I'm on the bus, but Katie's not with me. Mother is giving her and Kristy the day off of school to try and get the kool-aid out… and if it doesn't come out they are both re-dying their hair.

Monday Still 3:02

School just let out and I am on my way to the library as planned. I'll pick up several books and drop off the books that I had taken out. Then I suppose I'll find a big tree in this wooded area near the park and read, either in the tree or under it, I'm not sure yet. I think that I'll go home first and pick up Cinder, so she's not tortured anymore. Yes, that's what I'll do. Go home and get Cinders and something to munch on, then come back to the trees and read. Perfect plan. If I run into Katie, or Kristy, or Mother, then I'll play it cool. Pretend I have no idea what she's talking about. Dad will defend me when he gets home from work at around 6:30. I'll just have to read until then.

Monday… Still 3:33

I went home and got Cinders, but I ran into a bit of trouble. Mother was sitting in the living room waiting for me, much like I wait for something I hope to come, but I don't really want it. She had her legs crossed and was reading a fashion magazine. When I came in she looked me straight in the eye and asked me, "Why did you do that?" I replied with a simple look that said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I called to Cinders then and surprisingly enough she came. I picked her up and got a container of food for her, a container of water for her, a bottle of water and some snacks for me. I put everything except for Cinders in my backpack that I still had on from school and got ready to walk out of the door again. Mother was standing in front of it. She had an icy tone in her voice when she said, "I don't appreciate what you've done to my daughters. Make sure that it will never happen again, or… you never know what kind of accidents happen around the house." Then she walked upstairs and I left. Creepy… I know she hates me, but why? And why did she say my daughters? Not your sisters? All this wondering is starting to annoy me because I am trying to read. I'm putting this away. 

-Clover


	3. Running from problems and soppy hospital...

Disclaimer: Nope, I haven't magically transported myself to before the person who came up with Cinderella and wrote it, so I can't have stolen their idea and wrote it first, therefor claiming this whole idea is mine. In case that what I just wrote is very un-understandable –I didn't make up Cinderella-. 

Hey people. Here's what I am going to do. I'm going to make the first three chapters all her journal entries. Then I am going to switch back and forth in chapters from her journal entries, real life for her (3rd person narrative), and someone else's journal entries... ::wiggles eyebrows suggestively:: Thanks for reading. Bye.

-Ciara

Wednesday September 20, 2002 5:45 

Sorry for not writing in a while, some very sad things have gone by. I haven't been able to write because of what happened to my dad. He's not dead yet, but they say he could be in a coma for a long time, or he could die. I hope he doesn't. To re-account the events: I came home Monday to a hectic scene of ambulances and police squad cars. I ran in the house after talking to a police officer and saw the medical team lifting my father on to a stretcher. Mother was in the living room talking to a different police officer and Katie and Kristy weren't there. I ran to Mother and demanded to know what happened.

"You know what a klutz your father was. He fell down the stairs when he got home from work."

I looked deep into those cold brown eyes almost feeling the iciness coming from them. I shivered and saw that her eyes were not red and puffy from crying, nor did she look distraught. I hate her so much. So Tuesday she let Katie and Kristy stay home again, having me send in a note that they were to heavy with grief of about what happened to their father. I think it's because their hair still remains tinted in red. So they were at home laughing and having fun and everything, and I was sitting in the bathroom with my father's cell-phone bawling my eyes out and trying to call the hospital at the same time. Finally Ms. O'Hara, my English teacher, found me and offered to ride me over to the hospital after school. I gladly accepted and she let me sit in the teacher's lounge for the rest of the day. Those teachers get to take breaks in style, if you know what I mean. So I went to the hospital and they said that he was in a coma and was in critical condition. It seems that he burst a few blood vessels in the fall and they have clotted up, not allowing the blood to flow freely, and slowing his heart. They said that they are going to do surgery and remove the clots though, so he should recover well from that. But they still aren't sure if he'll wake up from the coma. I left the hospital in silence with Ms. O'Hara and she dropped me off at home. Before she left she gave me a piece of advice.

"Clover, dear, don't come to school tomorrow. It's a waste. Goodbye." 

And she set off down the road leaving me standing on the sidewalk in front of my house. I turned and walked inside. 

This time I wasn't greeted by Mother, I was greeted by the sight of Kristy sneering at my cat, which she had put a tutu on. She had Cinders backed into a corner and was saying, 

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Don't you want to play ballerina anymore?" She smiled wickedly, then turned towards me. "I suppose you want you cat, don't you? Take it. It's not much fun." 

I pushed past her and picked up Cinders. I tore the tutu off of her and shoved it in Kristy's mouth, because it was opening to protest my push. She coughed it out and stormed upstairs to tell on me. I ran to my room and locked the door. I heard loud footsteps pause outside my door, then Mother was banging. 

"Get out here right now. Don't make me tell you again!" 

I looked at the door, then to the tree outside my window. I emptied my backpack of its school supplies and started shoving it full of clothes. I grabbed my overnight bag out of the closet and put some blankets and all of Cinders stuff in it. I zipped it shut and tossed it and my backpack out of the window. Then I set Cinders on the branch nearest my window and she climbed down, waiting for me at the bottom. I looked around my room and my eyes rested on my bed. I quickly got on my hands and knees and pulled up the flap of carpeting that my bed hid. I took up the loose floorboard and stuck my hand in the hole. Mother was still knocking and now she was threatening to get our neighbor to take the door down. I just laughed. When I brought my hand up again I also brought up 749.00$, money that I had saved up over the summer and the last few months of school last year. I walked over to my open window, called goodbye to Mother and scurried down the tree. I picked up my bags and cat and shoved my money in my pocket and started to run. Katie poked her head out of her window and shouted, "Mother! She's leaving!" and I ran harder. When I had gotten at least 4 blocks from my house I cut across somebody's yard and into the woods behind it. I wandered for several hours and then I sat down on a moss-covered rock next to this small brook. I had never known there was a brook in these woods, let alone that they were this big. I set Cinders down and stood up again. I put my backpack on the rock and laid down with my head on it. I think I fell asleep instantly. So I woke up and it was night out. My watch said 3:21 AM so I tried to sleep again. And I did. Then I woke up again at noon and made myself a little shack out of dead branches and such. I left Cinders and my stuff at the shack making sure that Cinders knew what the word STAY meant, and started to walk in the direction I thought was out. I remembered to make notches in the trees to mark my path with my swiss army knife that I had brought. I reached the edge of the woods, but noticed that it was a different place then where I had entered. I saw that I was close to the hospital so I decided to visit my dad. I put my knife away and walked into the entrance. I got on the elevator and got let out onto his floor. I went to the nurse's station and asked about Kevin Ashes. They said that he was doing a lot better with a fake smile. The one nurse, 'Betty' is what her name tag said, started to lead me to his room. I stopped her and asked what was really wrong. She looked at me and took a deep breath. 

"Is he your father?" I answered a small yes, and she continued. "Well, he has woken up, but he isn't well at all. He keeps asking for Clover. Is that you?" 

I nodded with tears starting to well in my eyes. She started walking again and stopped at a door. She opened it and said that she'd give me ten minutes alone with him, but then I'd have to leave. I sat down in the chair near his bed and his eyes looked up at me. 

"Daddy, I love you. Why did this have to happen?"

"You haven't called me 'Daddy' forever." He smiled. "I just needed to tell you that I love you and that I am so sorry that everything happened the way it did, with Victoria, Katie, and Kristy. Everything you need to know is in the letter on the table over there." He nodded his head towards the table and I saw a crisp white hospital envelope residing on the table. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started crying. I leaned over and gave Dad a hug and tried to smile for him. He wiped some of my tears away, and told me not to be sad. That he'd always be with me in my heart. That made me cry even more. 

"Daddy, I love you. Please don't leave me."

"I know you do dear. But it's my time. I'm so sorry. I love you too, and I always will. Goodbye sweet daughter of mine, you'll know in time who you are and then you'll be happy. I love you." He fell limp and his eyelids shut. The little machine that monitored his heart rate showed a flat line and played a long beep. I jumped up and grabbed the envelope as three nurses barged in the door. One told me to leave, and I was gone. I ran down the hall and into the elevator. I ran to the closest store with tears streaming down my face, receiving odd looks from people. I paid for food and supplies and started to run again. Back into the woods, and back to my little shack. So now I'm here. Waiting again, contemplating whether or not I should open the letter sitting across the fire from me. I can't write anymore, My pages are getting wet. For now I leave you with my grief and empty heart. Until I find something joyous, or until I work up enough nerve to open the letter, your pages will remain blank. Bye.

-Clover

A/N: Sorry. I had to knock daddy off. It was the right thing to do according to the Cinderella lore. Wonder what the letter says… hehe… that will be coming as fast as I can get it up, so keep checking in. Till next time. 

-Ciara Moondagger


	4. One new character and the loss of an env...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Cinderella, but I do own Clover! Money Received for Making This FanFiction Story- 0.00$ (Sorry Tavia but these disclaimers give me much joy to write… lol… °grin°… not really but I like 'em anyway)  
  
A/N: Half of this chapter is a journal entry from a new character. We won't find out who it is until later though. How unfortunate. The other half is Clover, but not in journal form. It's 3rd person narrative. Thanks for reading. Review please! Flames not wanted but not un-welcome. Bye.  
  
-Ciara Moondagger  
  
Friday September 14, 2002 9:53 PM  
  
Another boring day. Something is missing in my life but what I haven't found out yet. I got my driver's license a few days ago. I am now an official driver. I can only drive on the weekends though because I'm in an all guys' school, since the last states my parents and I were in I was mobbed by girls, and it distracted my studies. I had to go with my parents on this plan because it was so annoying. My one girlfriend, Leslie, I think, would sit as close to me as possible, practically in my lap. Then she would wrap her arms around my neck and whisper romantic clichés in my ear. We broke up when I slapped my hand over my ear and yelled at her because it was tickling my ear and I couldn't think about anything, much less about what she was saying. My other girlfriend, Adelaide, would play with my hair. It would get fluffy and impossible to keep down, so I looked like a moron. Only she thought that it made me look cute. I started to wear gel in my hair and she couldn't play with it anymore. Then we moved. So there went girlfriend number two. I tried to stay away from girls after them. Some of them caught my eye, but it wasn't much. Sure they followed me around, trying to get me to notice them. But I just sunk back and tried to become non existent. It worked for about a month, and then they were at my heels again. So, I'm guessing that's why I'm here. All for the best I suppose. Anyway, my parents are dragging me down to visit one of my mother's friends for two weeks. I'll be missing school, but my parents are being lenient and are saying that I needed a vacation anyway. They think I'm excited to go too, since supposedly my mom's friend has a child my age. I think it's a girl though, so I'm going to keep an eye on myself. What a tedious task, but you never know, the world is a strange place... I have to leave; the Warden is coming around making sure we have lights off.  
  
  
  
Clover looked intently at the white envelope. What was inside, she didn't know, and wasn't sure that she wanted too. But Dad had said that it would tell her who she really is, and that it would make her happy. But what if what was inside wasn't really what she wanted to know. What if… what if… kept spinning through Clovers head. Finally she snatched the envelope up and stood quickly. But in doing so she knocked over the pail of water she had close by in case she had to extinguish the fire for any given reason. The fire went out and Clover plopped back into her seat. She sighed to herself, angry at her clumsiness and noted that she would have to read the letter tomorrow. She got up again and tucked the envelope into one of the pockets in her backpack. She stumbled into her shack and fell into a light sleep with fitful dreams accompanying it.  
  
At 2 o'clock in the morning she woke up to rustling. She poked her head out of her shack and there in the front pocket of her backpack was a raccoon. It was trying to pull a lollipop out of the pocket, it was one that she had been eating earlier and apparently had forgotten to put the wrapper back around. The raccoon was having difficulty because the lollipop was stuck on something else. A thought popped into Clover's head as she processed what was happening. 'The letter…' She dashed out of the shack and ran towards the raccoon right as it got the lollipop and the letter loose. She continued running after the raccoon for the next 10 minutes until it ran into a hole in the bottom of a tree. Clover sighed again and turned around. She slowly walked towards, or what she thought was towards, her makeshift camp. Soon she realized that she didn't recognize the small path her feet had seemed to find. She didn't mind too much since she knew that she could find her way back once it became lighter, and she wasn't tired at all anymore. So, Clover walked on.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N 2: Sorry it was short… I am coming down w/ slight writer's block… ack… anyway… read and review… and excuse me if any part of this chapter or upcoming ones are grammatically incorrect. Thanks to my reviewers… you are wonderful… you lavish my story far too much… lol… but I love it! Later.  
  
-Ciara 


	5. In which Clover gets annoyed and then sa...

Readers and Reviewers…

I am so so so so so so so so so so VERY SORRY!!! I know it's taken me forever to get up this chapter. I just wasn't very motivated to do so… plus with my busy schedule of softball and everything I haven't had much time… (Err… stupid brother hogged comp. so Ciara couldn't use it. Such a heinous crime.) Well… I have spent quite a bit of time on this chapter, and I know everyone will hate me for Clovers next entry… hehe… *evil grin* : ) …But you'll love me cuz the letter is in this chapter.. hehe… And what if our Princey friend was named Ed Chanted, kinda like saying enchanted with a stuffy nose? HAHA! I'm only kidding. That would be horrible and scary and traumatizing! Read on! (P.S. The new characters journal entries will be in bold from now on… if I can figure out how to do it…)

After walking for about 20 minutes Clover came to a small clearing surrounded by trees. The widest part only reached to seven feet across and the length of it was about 6 feet. She took several steps into the clearing and glanced quickly around. 

"Hello."

Clover jumped in the air as she heard the voice speak. She turned around quickly and saw a pair of eyes peering at her in the darkness.

"Sorry if I frightened you."

The slightly British-sounding voice belonged to a gorgeous young man who seemed to be around 17 or 18. His hair was a golden color and he was quite tall. Clover just gaped at him not sure of what to say. After a few minutes of racking her brain of possible replies she came up with a halfway decent one. 

"Umm… quite all right, I just didn't expect anyone to be in these woods so late at night. Speaking of which, what _are_ you doing here?"

He looked at her in that godly sort of way and answer, 

"Fair question, but I should be granted the allowance of asking you the same."

Clover rolled her eyes, stared at him, and said, 

"By all means go right ahead."

  
He suppressed a small laugh at her annoyance and continued the conversation in a way he figured would annoy her more. 

"OK then. I am enjoying fresh air. And you?"

Clover tossed the idea of staring away and glared. Then she saw it. A corner of white paper was poking out of the pocket on his shorts. He saw her staring at his shorts and smiled with an amused look on his face.

"Oh my, now what can you be staring at? Certainly not my-"

Clover blushed, then regained her composure. 

"Shut it. I was looking at that thing sticking out of your pocket. What is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you probably. Found it about 10 minutes ago. A raccoon was wondering about with it. I got it before the thing scampered up a tree with it."

"Give it to me."

"Well, you're certainly very demanding. Why do you want it? I haven't even gotten round to opening it yet."

"It's mine and that ridiculous raccoon thieved it from me. Now give it back."

She held out a hand and the boy smiled some more.

"We haven't introduced are selves yet, and all ready you're asking me for things." 

He pulled the envelope from his pocket and examined it. On the front of it were her dad's sloppily written Clover and a sticky red mark from the lollipop the raccoon had taken. There were also dirt smudges and such from the trek through the woods with the raccoon. The boy looked up at her and asked, 

"You're Clover then?" 

Clover nodded and promised silently that as soon as she got her letter back she would get her 'campsite' and read it. The boy extended the hand that didn't contain the envelope and encased hers in it.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Christopher Chant." 

"Enchanted, I'm sure. Now give me my envelope." 

was her reply. 

Christopher decided that he would have a bit of fun with this girl. He hadn't interacted very much with girls his age for a while, unless you consider his mother's friend's daughter who was hideous as well as boring.

"Why, is it from your boyfriend?"

A look of grief passed over Clover's face for a moment and then vanished, leaving only a distant remembrance in her eyes. 

"No," she whispered, "It's from my dad and he just died yesterday."

Noticing the look in her eyes he quickly scolded himself for toying with her. He held out the letter and she took it. 

"Clover?"

She glanced up at him. 

"I'm really very sorry about that. See you around?" 

Her eyes glazed over with an icy look. 

"Of course not." 

Clover then turned on her heels and stalked back to her camp. He watched as she left and regretted those last remarks.

Thursday September 21, 2002 2:45 AM

I'm opening it as soon as I write down this mornings advents. I mean the nerve of that guy! He feels like one of those people that you just have to hate. And I do, hate him that is. At least I'm pretty sure that's what this feeling is. He makes me so angry even though he is really hot. Err… that's not fair. People that you hate aren't allowed to be hot because then you might forget to hate them because of their looks. No matter what, I'm still going to hate him. But how can I hate him when his apology was so sincere? I just can! My stupid little subconscious keeps telling me that I can't hate him, but I can! And I will! So there! I'm going to put you down for a few moments so I can read my letter and let out some of my steam at that Christopher Chant guy. 

Clover picked up the envelope from the ground where it was sitting. She ever so slowly opened the flap and at an agonizing pace she pulled out and unfolded the letter.

My Dearest Clover,

You are the most beautiful creation in my life. I love you with all of my being, as I did your mother. You're like the spitting image of her. Lila… Lila Belle Rosehall. She died a few months after you were born in a car accident. I swore never to marry again. But then Victoria came along. I don't know how it happened but soon we were married. You were about 5 at the time, and she already had two daughters, Kristy and Katie. I guess I felt that you needed a mother and kids near your own age to do things with. But it seemed that you were only ignored by Katie (Kristy was too young) and shunned by Victoria. Then you started to get older and in those years you were so kind to everything. Once when you were 7 you found a really beat up cat. Its ear was almost torn of completely and it was missing so much fur that you couldn't tell what color it was. Most children would have cried and fled from it, but you didn't. You went in the house and got the fluffiest towel we had and wrapped it in it. Then you brought it inside, fed it, and cleaned it up. That cat became attached to you. A week after you had it, it left. I thought that maybe it just ran out one day and forgot where to come home. After a while though I figured it was Victoria. She always had a dislike for you. I can't understand why. Every Mothers' Day you would bring in a bouquet of flowers that you found in the woods and give them to her. She'd look at you in disdain and set them on the table, only to soon afterwards throw them away. That never affected your spirits. Then you grew older and you became more secluded and got into mischief by doing things to Katie and Kristy. Like dying their hair pink, that was pretty amusing. I regret ever marrying Victoria and even more I regret what she has done to you. I hope that you grow up to be just like your mother was, so caring and loving and happy. I could sit in this hospital bed and write, and write, and write, but I'm not going to. I'll love you forever and always. Your Father,

Kevin Ashes

P.S. No, Victoria didn't push me down the stairs as you probably wondered. I tripped over something. I believe it was a brush. I love you. Good-bye. 

Tears flowed out of Clovers eyes and Cinders climbed into her lap. She hugged her cat and whispered, 

"It's not fair." 

She tucked the letter back in the envelope and put it in her backpack, then she snuggled up with Cinders in her shack and resolved to go back home soon. 

****

Thursday September 21, 2002 3:27 AM

Since my trip down here from London I have learned several things. One is that my parents conveniently transferred my school papers to America (Vermont) because we are moving in. And two is that I am a complete moron. I got this really cute girl to hate me because I annoyed her. But that's not all, I could have been nice and simply handed over the envelope but no, I had to suggest that it was from a boyfriend when here it was from her father that had died the day before. That's a major 'Way to go Chris!'. Can't write anymore, I think I woke someone when I came back in the house. Later.

-Chris

Disclaimer: I had no other name to use so I 'borrowed' the name Christopher Chant from Diana Wynne Jones. Sorry, I just have a liking for that name… soo… shhhhh… don't tell! But it does belong to her and not me.

P.S. I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 30 reviews!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! I HAVE GONE REVIEW HUNGRY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! -Passes out from insanely laughing to hard-

-Ciara (key-are-uh…. lol) 


	6. Switching back and forth from Clover and...

Without further delay, may I present to you Chapter Six… -light goes on in front of audience saying APPLAUD. Oddly enough, people start to clap-

(Author's notes at end of chp. & character thoughts are in italics)

Early the next morning Clover awoke with a tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. Cinders, being ever-so faithful, rubbed against her knee while she was sitting in her little shack deciding what to do. _First things first. _Clover crawled to her book-bag and zipped it open retrieving some cat food to put into Cinders' bowl, getting out some water for Cinders and a small breakfast for herself as well. As she munched on a chocolate chip granola bar she put her mind back into 'think mode'. _I have to go back to the house. Then I can think of what to do from there… right? Or maybe I could find another relative to live with, maybe my mom's parents? But they haven't seen me in oh sixteen years! Have they ever seen me? Have I ever seen them? Is this what a normal 16 year old is supposed to be worrying about? Then again, do normal 16 year olds run away into the woods and meet annoying guys the day after their dad dies?! Life is WAY to confusing right now. I think I'll go home and face it all. Victoria. Katie. Kristy. All of them. I doubt I'll see them in a different light. And I doubt even more that they'll see ME in a different light. But it's my home, and I'm going to defend it. Or something chivalrous like that._ Clover stood, or rather crouched, in her shack and went to work on collecting all of her belongings. She left Cinders food and water out, and upon swallowing the rest of her breakfast, she got herself a quick drink. She glanced at her watch checking the date as well as the time. 09-21-02 6:57 AM. It was Thursday, Katie and Kristy would be at school and Victoria would be at her Day Spa getting tanned, pedicured, manicured, and pampered. That meant that Clover would be able to get home and get comfy before anyone else came……

I peeled my eyes open in response to my alarm clock. Annoyed from the lack of sleep I got last night I plucked it off of my nightstand and threw it into my garbage can. Not only did the cacophonous beeping shut up, but also the plug flew after the clock and dissembled some things from my dresser. Err… I'll get that later. I crawled out of my bed and stood, somewhat waveringly, and staggered to my dresser to get some clothes out so I could get a much-needed shower. Not that I smelled bad or anything… I personally thought that I had a nice smell. I just needed a nicer wake up call then BEEP BEEP BEEP. I grabbed up a pair of shorts and a tee shirt after checking the weather through my window and opened the door adjoining my room and my bathroom. I turned on the water, stripped off my boxers, and stepped in, enjoying the sanctity of the warm water. I finished up within fifteen minutes and flew downstairs for breakfast. 

"Chris, dear, you'll be late for the bus if you don't hurry." My mother said.

"Thanks Mum, I'll take it into consideration." I grinned at her. It's never to early to be annoying.

"Here." Mum handed me a plastic cup of orange juice and a package of strawberry pop tarts. 

"Thanks Mum." I took them, ripped open the package and shoved half of one in my mouth while running out the door. I jogged the few blocks to my recently acquired bus stop and finished my breakfast. When I had finished the rest of my juice, I deposited the cup into a nearby garbage can. I saw the sun glinting off of something yellow in the distance and waited for the arrival of the bus. 

I set all of my stuff down at the door, including Cinders and I rummaged through my bag and pockets for my key. When it was finally located I let my cat and myself into the living room. I grabbed my backpack up and took it up to my room to unpack. I turned the knob to my door and noted that something was wrong. I left it locked when I left, so it still should have been locked. I placed this thought in a careful place in my mind and swung the door open. What I saw completely put my mind in disarray. My bed was gone, my dresser was gone, my books, all of my books were gone! Most everything else was gone, except for my desk and some other things. Two boxes were stacked against the far wall near my window. Remembering something important, I quickly walked to the spot of carpet that my bed hid. Lucky for me the flap was barely noticeable. The only way you'd be able to tell it was there is if you knew it was there and you were looking for it. Cinders sauntered over to the place I was sitting at and gently nosed my hand, as if she was telling me that everything would be ok, and that I needed to get on with what I was doing faster then the pace I was doing so. I lifted my hand and to my amusement it was shaking slightly. I racked my brain trying to find what was so amusing about that. But before I got the answer my hand acted on it's own accord and raised the flap of carpet and taking up the loose floorboard. I abandoned my thinking and submerged my hand into the crevice. I felt around and pulled up the possessions that I kept in there in the hopes that no one would find them. I grinned to myself and hauled out my laptop. Laptop accessories, two journals from past years, two of my favorite books, and finally, my poetry book, followed my laptop. Then, came something very unexpected. The doorbell rang.

..*..

Just before the bus passed over that final hill, a feeling came over me that I didn't recognize. This feeling compelled me to start walking towards the woods near the bus stop. I jogged into the nearby trees and kept going. I had no idea where my feet were taking me until I spotted someone in front of me. As I realized who it was, I stepped lighter and continued on more cautiously. 

Authors Note: I have created two nice cliffhangers don'tcha think? I know who you all expect at the door, and I know who you all expect Chris is following. He He He… but here is my question.. would I make it that easy to figure out? *Grins*… My apologies to all on the considerable shortness in the length of this chapter, I had to get it out because I knew that until I did I wouldn't be able to write anymore… isn't that weird… hehe… anyway here are my ThAnK yOu'S! (They are from all chapter's since I haven't done them yet…)

My Sincerest Gratitude To…

*.*Chapter One*.*

Harmony Namir 

MiniMichelle2

FairySpirite

LiSa

*.*Chapter Two*.*

Harmony Namir

MiniMichelle2

Jenn

FairySpirite

Janet

*.*Chapter Three*.*

KittenGirl555

eThErEaLAnGeL

MiniMichelle2

Chien

Indigo Ziona

Kirjava

FairySpirite

Tavia

ANNABELLE

*.*Chapter Four*.*

MiniMichelle2

eThErEaLAnGeL

Tiff

*.*Chapter Five*.*

eThErEaLAnGeL

Harmony Namir

Indigo Ziona 

Tavia

~Angie

GaLaDrIaL

I'll be sure to post the Chapter Six reviews at the end of seven, and actually answer them… same at the end of eight and etc… Thank you!

-Ciara Moondagger


	7. The ominous feeling of an empty home and...

Ever so quietly, I crept to the window overlooking the front door. '_Just who I anticipated_' I thought. I dropped the curtain and it swung back into its position covering the window. I ambled down the staircase and walked carefully to the door. I paused just before opening the door. '_Should I?_' I questioned. My hesitation passed as my fingers curled around the doorknob. A petite blonde woman stood in the opening. 

"Clover, dear, how good it is to see you! I just stopped by, since it's my lunch break, to see how you were doing, and to see if I could do anything for you. Well, is there anything you need?"

"Oh, hi, Ms. O'Hara. How thoughtful of you to come to see me, but I'm fine. I've got everything I need right here in the comfort of my own home." I snorted mentally at my last statement. '_Comfort! Ha! I don't even have a room anymore!_' 

"Okay then. Well, I hope to see you again soon! And don't forget to have your mother or someone call or write to the school to tell them that you'll be out for a bit. Ta!" She said enthusiastically. 

"Ok, uh huh, buh-bye now!" I mocked with a fake smile plastered on my face. Unfortunately Ms. O'Hara's blonde side kicked in, and the remark I made remained unregistered in the department of 'Hello, I think you're being moronic!' (A/N: No offense to blondes!) 

She waved, whirled around, and walked back to her car. She looked from her window one last time and drove off. I shut the door, sighed, and slid down onto the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. My life was rapidly declining and it wasn't fun. I got up and walked back up the stairs to my empty room. I gathered all of my things that I had recently taken out of under the floor and carried them up into the attic. When I got up there it was dark and smelled musty. I waded through the sea of cardboard boxes of junk over to the small, round window. I put several boxes on top of others so I could clear a space for myself. I placed my stuff towards the darkest corner and covered them with a moth eaten tablecloth. With this done I sauntered down into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

..*..

I kept an even pace with the tall girl in front of me. Soon, she reached a clearing and paused. She threw her bag down and hit the ground with it. I stayed behind a tree until I could figure out what she was doing. When I realized that she would be sitting there for quite sometime I decided to make myself known. Unfortunately for her, her back was to me. 

"So, Skipper, what're you up to?" The girl sitting on the ground emitted a shriek and jumped several feet into the air. 

"JESUS CHRIST CHRIS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She screamed.

"Not much, Skip, just enjoying scaring you."

"And what did I tell you about calling me that! It's KIP! It's not my fault my whacko mother decided to name us for those dolls! Barbie, Skipper, and Kelly! SHE THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE!! AGH!!" 

I chuckled slightly under my breath, but I really did feel bad for her. Imagine going through life named after dolls! And the worst part about it is they're all blondes. Kip at least didn't dress like it. She liked the wild side. Blue streaks in her hair and black clothes. Definitely not a Skipper look alike. 

"You know I feel bad for you. Although it is pretty funny. Hey!" I dodged a large rock she had voluntarily chucked at my head. "So, back to what I was going to ask you in the first place… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" 

She answered my question with one of her own, "Aren't you supposed to be in school too?"

"Yeah, but I had to follow you to see what you were doing. I was just doing you a favor, I mean, what if you were doing drugs or something!" I peered at her, "You're not are you?"

"Of course not! Moron. I'm here because I couldn't take it anymore. I needed some fresh air from school. Don't tell Mom, please."

"I won't," I replied, "At any rate, I'm going to get a verbal thrashing from my mum about missing school, when I haven't even been here that long, and then she'll play a one-sided game of hundred questions. So, this all amounts to me saying that your secrets safe with me. Well, I am going for a bit of a walk, if you'd like to join me." I watched as Kip slowly rose from where she was seated on the ground and walked up next to me. She glanced at me and nodded her head, signifying that she'd go. 

I looked around before we started off, trying to get my bearings of where we were. I noticed a small dirt path out of the corner of my eye that seemed familiar. Maybe I had taken it last night, or the night before. I decided to take this one, since it looked so quaint and homey. 

We had been walking together in companionable silence for a while when we came upon a clearing that I knew. It was the same clearing I had been in last night with the girl. I viewed the land and finally I chose to follow the way I thought that the girl had gone. I hiked along through the trees and bushes with Kip close behind. We kept wandering until we came to what looked like a campsite. A ring of fist-sized stones was on one side, ashes strewn through and about it. A large pile of dead branches sat nearby and a fairly large moss-covered rock was sitting next to a small brook that ran through part of the site. One thing was out of place in this little picture; a small white envelope. '_The envelope,_'I thought, '_it all came down to this piece of paper. Now, I wonder what could be in it…_' I tread over to the envelope, reached down, and plucked it off of the ground. 

"What is that?" Kip asked, cutting through my thoughts. "Let me see it."

"It's just an envelope." I stated trying to end her curiosity.

"What has it got written on it? Is there anything inside of it?" She hopped over to me and tried to see over my shoulder. I quickly shoved it in my pocket and stepped away from her. 

"That's not your business. Honestly Kip, it could be something personal, like a letter from someone's dead dad! Show some respect!" 

"Ha! Like you? You're the one taking it! Why not just leave it where you found it? I was just curious anyway." She snorted. "Just open it, please?" 

"Fine, fine, you get your way. Come here, you can read it over my shoulder." I grinned.

"Like, omigod, you're like so rude! Like ew, greedy!" she said in a fake valley girl voice. I went and sat down on the rock and she came after me. I took the envelope from my pocket and read the name on the front of it. Clover. 

**__**

Authors Note: Hello faithful readers! I just want to apologize right now for me taking my "jolly grand time" in getting this out. I have been so busy and yes, I admit, lazy, that I haven't been writing much. I hope you all forgive and forget easily though! I will try my hardest to get out chapters a lot quicker than I have been. Sorry about the slight cliffie. It's not too bad since you can probably predict what's going to happen next. Well, I'll leave it here and say thanks to all my reviewers….

To my Chapter 6 reviewers ~

-:-Indigo Ziona - Sorry, thanks, and I'll do my best in the future!

-:-MiniMichelle2 - Hey, I wrote more, and in 1-2 weeks there (hopefully) will be more!

-:-Etherealangel - Here is your update, but I know that it wasn't quick. My apologies! And I think you've found your answer…

-:-Killashandra - If you've read the author's note that I posted before then you'll have gotten the answer about the laptop stuff. If not stick it in your review and I'll answer it. (I've deleted the author's note.)

-:-Tavia - I know, terribly sorry about the cliffies. The one I left in this one isn't too terribly hard to figure out and I won't leave you for two months wondering what happened. 

-:-Fairytales101 - Well, here's the next chapter and you've only had to write 3 reviews! I hope you'll write more in the future though, because I love getting them! They're good for my motivation…

****

Now, for 7… ~

-:-LadySorrow - Here's the post, and I know, sorry about it not being very quick about it… but I'm hoping to try and squeeze a bit of writing time in everyday so that I'll be able to get chapters up quicker. Thanks!

-:-Tavia - We meet again! I did write while on vacation, but only minimal… then I got back home and became extremely lazy and sloth-like. Well here's the seven you've been waiting for. 

-:-Mistress Chandra Ravenheart - I'm doing quite well thank you. A bit over-ridden with school but I'll learn to manage. Thank you, and up there is seven, as you found out as you read it. Thanks!

-:-AquariusDragon - Thanks so much! I enjoy getting reviews like that because it boosts my self-esteem. =). Oh, you'll see how I tie it in… I don't think that my plot is over-used either… =).

-:-Sinner's Angst - It is 3 am at the time I am writing this as well. What a coincidence. I've even got the Matchbox 20 song running through my head, '3 am'. I hope this suffices for you so you don't die! I need good reviews (and fics) to live on!

-:-Rihannsu - Thank you! If you want, just re-edit the chapter above and send it to me (via e-mail : SilverTigress613@aol.com_) and I would greatly appreciate it! And thank you!_

-:-Fairytales101 - Yay! I've always wanted a Psycho Reviewer! Since I'm psycho too (mentally insane for those who take offense to that term… lol) it is always good to find another like me. Although I have noticed that there are quite a few people on ff.net who behave in similar manners towards mine… that makes me happy! Thanks!

****

And for those who decided to review the first chapter… ~

-:-Cho ChangRULES - Thank you… I'll look into your story, if I already didn't. I've read so many now, I can't remember which ones I have, and which I haven't.

-:-Fairytales101 - There it is. Chapter 7. Was it good? I know this isn't too long, but it's longer than most of my other chapters… well thanks much for reviewing, and yes, I do love them!

Well, that's all folks! 'Til next time! REVIEW! Thank you!


	8. The annoyance of Flirting and Visting Cl...

What I found in that envelope was shocking. How could someone go through life trying so hard to become loved by a parent that didn't love them back? I was amazed. I had to find her to apologize. 

After several more thoughts flew through my head, I became aware of sniffling coming from over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kip wiping at her eyes. 

"Get to you a bit, Kip?" I joked, only to be supplied with a painful blow to the arm and her shrill voice blaming me for opening the envelope.

"Chris, you are such an idiot! Why did you have to open that envelope? You did it just to spite me, didn't you?"

"Kip, you're forgetting yourself. You did beg me to open it, you know. And don't hit me like that again. It hurts!" I replied, getting slightly annoyed. _'Girls,'_ I thought, _'they always blame guys for everything that they tell us to do.'_ I sighed and tuned into what Kip was saying.

"…And if you even think of thinking that girls blame guys for everything, then I'll hurt you so bad your toes will cry!" she said indignantly. 

_'They always know what we think too.'_ "Sure thing, Kip… but my toes? I thought that you could come up with something better than that." 

She sniffed again. "Oh, leave me alone, would you?" Kip wailed. 

"But it's fun- err- I mean alright, then." I said, smiling meekly, as she glared in my direction. 

"Well, it's lunch up at school, and my mom is at work by now, so I'm heading home. Care to join me?"

"I would love to, but I believe I need to visit someone first. Talk to you later, Kip."

"Alright, see you then."

We both took separate ways, Kip heading home, and me, I was going to try to find that girl I met yesterday. A very, very sincere apology was necessary. I crunched my way through the woods wondering where I would come out at and thinking.

_'I'm glad Kip isn't the boring person, like her older sister. I thought that I would scream if my mum had made me befriend her. Hmm, the daughters of my mother's friend, I certainly am glad that Kip introduced herself several days later. I wonder why Mum never mentioned the other two siblings. Life works in odd fashions.'_(A/N: *see bottom if you do not understand what he is rambling about. Goes out of first person now…) 

*

*His thoughts were jumbled, yet he was so into them that he did not realize when he had made it to the end of trees. They lessened to reveal a shady park, a convenience store, and a small side street. He trekked over to the store to discover if it had any Telephone Books available. When he opened the door, a little bell jangled, and the girl at the counter looked up. Her eyes gleamed with delight as she saw the delicious morsel that had walked into her store. He came up to the counter and she flirted with her eyes first.

"Would you happen to have a telephone book that I could borrow for a moment?" He asked hesitantly, seeing the glow in her eyes. 

She giggled, one of those girly ones that bothered him so much. "Hmm, lemme check, why don'tcha." She winked and turned around. She bent over, looking in a low cupboard for the requested item. She grabbed it when she found it and held it high as she stood.

"Aha! I gotcha!" She giggled, again. "This is what you're looking for, right? And what, mayhap, would you do if I didn't give it to you?" She grinned devilishly and Chris got annoyed ever so more. 

"I would turn around, leave this store, and find another." 

Depressed, she set the book down on the counter. "Fine then! Here, and hurry up." 

Chris opened the large book to the A section. He flipped pages until he came to 'AS'.

'Aseld, Asez, Ash, Ashcroft… Here it is Ashes. Adam Ashes, Barry Ashes, Frank Ashes, Jonathon Ashes, Kevin Ashes. 4354 Willow Crest Drive, I think I know where that is.' He thought. "Thank you for use of your Telephone Book. Here you are. I must be off, see you." Chris announced as he set the book on the counter and waved a good-bye to the cashier. She frowned back at him, still disappointed, and turned back again to replace the book. 

Chris walked from the store onto the small road. He kept on this road until he came to a fork divided by a small chunk of woods from the nearby forest. While the one that led downhill went into the woods, the other that had a slight incline went towards a larger population. He started humming an Irish tune, while saying the words in his head. 

_'You take the high road and I'll take the low road… Well, in this case I'll take the high road and someone else can have the low road.'_

He headed up the road that led uphill and found himself atop a hill with a quite large tree looking down on a maze of streets and houses and buildings and parking lots. He headed into the town to find 4354 Willow Crest Drive. 

..*..

****

'Knock Knock Knock'

Chris was standing on the front porch of what he hoped would be Clover Ashes house. He had just knocked as opposed to ringing the doorbell, because he felt it was more… well he wasn't sure what more it was, but he felt like doing it. He moved back a couple steps to look up at the house, since he could hear nothing inside, and when his eyes fell on the window above the front door they connected with midnight ones peering out. The curtain that had been moved aside dropped quickly and he heard footsteps coming from inside. The door opened in front of him a crack and Clover's face appeared in it. 

"Are you that Christopher Chant kid I met in the woods? If you are get away from here, I never want to see you!" She went to shut the door but he slipped his foot in before she could.

"Can I just speak with you for a few moments? I've come to make peace and to give you something. Please?"

"Are you going to rape me if I let you in here?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Chris looked at her with an appalled expression and shook his head roughly. Opening the door wider, Clover grabbed his sleeve and yanked him inside. "Good. Now we don't have much time, my _step_mother is coming home shortly. Up the stairs. Go on, hurry." She shoved him up the first few steps and that got him moving fast enough so that she could run up after him. Chris stood in the hallway off of the stairs wondering where to go next. 

"Where's your bedroom at?" He asked, thinking that's where they would discuss things.

"Unless you call a room stripped of personality and furniture and all of my things a bedroom, then I don't have one. I got back here this morning and almost everything was gone. Wait here a moment, I have to get the only stuff I have left in my room so I can take it up to the attic." She squeezed past Chris in the hall and darted into one of the rooms. Chris got a glimpse of what was inside, seeing bare walls, a desk, two boxes, and Clover shoving things into a backpack. Clover came out of the room and shut the door again, "See, you just can't call that place a bedroom anymore. Follow me." She walked down the hall, hitching the pack onto her back. She reached up to touch the low ceiling and pushed on a part of it. A part of the ceiling came down as she gently lowered the ladder, so it wouldn't hit her on the head. She stepped onto the first rung and started to climb up it. Chris followed. 

When Clover reached the top she maneuvered in between the stacks of boxes until she came to a window. She set her bag down and turned to face Chris. 

"I suppose you didn't lift the ladder back up did you?" 

"No, sorry, would you like me too?"

"Yeah, do that and I'll get some pillows we can sit on."

"Sure." Chris went to do Clovers bidding and Clover went into the depths of the large attic to find something comfortable to sit on. When Chris got back to the small area near the window Clover was sitting on a bedroll covered in blankets with a pillow on one end and her stuff on the other, and he saw a beanbag close to it that had been draped with a sheet. From under the sheet he saw a bit of shockingly bright pink fabric. No wonder it was covered up. 

"Sit." Clover ordered, indicating the beanbag. After Chris was settled in it, she looked at him closely. "Now talk." 

****

"I came to apologize. I am terribly sorry about the other night and I felt horrible about doing what I did. Oh, and I-"

"Mrow." Cinders hopped up onto a box near Chris' head and he jumped about a foot in the air. 

"Great Bloody He… ahem, excuse me." Chris exclaimed. Clover snapped her fingers together and called her cat to her. 

"Sorry Chris, this is Cinders. Cinders, go say hi." Cinders got off of Clover's lap and rubbed her head and body against Chris' leg. Chris petted the cat and she leaped onto his lap, laid down, and started to purr, while Chris continued to stroke it. "She likes you." Clover stated as if Chris hadn't realized it yet. "Now what else did you have to tell me?" 

"I just wanted to return this to you. Do you accept my apology, though?" Chris asked as he pulled the envelope from his pocket, being careful not to disturb Cinders in the process. Clovers eyes became wide and her expression resembled that of a deer caught in headlights when she saw what he wanted to give back to her. 

"Did you read it?" She whispered not sure of how to feel or respond. Chris became uneasy. What was he supposed to say? But, how else would he have gotten her address?

"I opened it, yes. I needed to find out if there was a name that I could look up in the telephone book so that I could return it to you." 

"But did you read it?" She repeated. "I suppose if you just tell me now, I won't be as upset as if I find out later."

"Well… I read a little… ok, more than a little. A lot. All right, I read the whole thing. And I am very sorry about what happened to you, and what still is. And I'm sorry for being a prat about the whole envelope thing. I should have just given it to you. I didn't mean to upset you. I am really sorry." He stuttered.

"I don't want pity. I brought most of what happened to me onto myself. I accept your apology, but I believe that it is best if you leave now. I have to collect my senses and then maybe I can also accept the fact that you read my _very, extremely, personal _letter. And with that said, I think that you should leave. I'll show you the way out." They both stood and Chris deposited the small black kitten on a box. Clover led the way to the ladder where Chris had closed it and she started to open it. Cinders then flew out of nowhere and landed on the ladder and to prevent the cat from falling she shut the trap door quickly. Cinders then hissed at both Chris and Clover trying to get them to move back, away from the ladder. "Come on, Cinders. Move." But as Clover said this they both heard the door in the living room open and slam shut. 

****

Authors Note: Happy Thanksgiving! And please, let me follow Chris' lead and beg forgiveness for the tardiness of this chapter. I apologize profusely and I hope that you can all accept it. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and the part that began this whole story will be coming up soon. Not next chapter, mind you, but it should be soon afterwards. Reviews will be welcomed graciously!

P.S. Chris' rambling was about his Mothers friend's daughter_S_. Apparently the dull girl is Barbie and Kip (Skipper) is her sibling (as well as Kelly). Now for the reason that Chris' mum didn't tell him about the other two… well maybe that'll come up later… 

To those who reviewed after the last chapter~

__

Chapter 7-

-:-LadySorrow ~ I'm glad how slow I put out chapters doesn't bother you… but I'm still sorry! I appreciate you reading it and reviewing it… it makes me happy! And for that, I'll try to write faster!

-:-Fairytales101 ~ I love your reviews! All hodge-podged and what not, they keep me laughing… I hope that your foot is better, though it probably is because this chapter is getting out so late and that review was such a long time ago. Thanks for the praise on my story! It makes me happy to know that so many people like it! 

-:- Etherealangel ~ This chapter is undoubtedly longer! I hope you liked it and thank you soo much for reviewing!

-:-Harmony Namir ~ Yes, I know who. Took you long enough to read this! I've been on your back for ages! Well here (or rather up there) is chapter 8 and I hope you liked it! Yes, I am very happy that you read it and very happy for your support in writing it (what, with what little you give me anyway.. =P.. just kidding). Anyway, nothing bad happened so your threats have no sustenance so one (being me) doesn't have to be afraid… at least for now…

-:-Sinner's Angst ~ Sorry about the rock throwing… I won't write anything too painful, so everyone in the story will be out of harms way, unless something soft is headed for them. Or icky, or slimy, or gross… you get the point. I hope that the girl you mentioned is all right. I hope you liked this chapter! And I really could careless how much of your review is about my story… as long as some of it is… I enjoy hearing about other peoples lives… makes mine seem more exciting. *Yawn* I wish… 


	9. A sleepover plan with a side of yellow S...

"Alright, here is the plan. You are going to have to stay the night. I'm sure that neither of us want to do this, but it is necessary, trust me. You cannot go waltzing out of the attic and out of my house with _her_ in it. She might let you go, albeit with an evil smile, but good lord knows what she'll do to me. Don't look at me like that, so I'm being selfish, big deal. I'll see what I can find up here for bedding for you and since you're a guy I'm sure that you have no problem sleeping in what you're wearing. Do you have any food with you? I only have a small amount left in my bag from when I 'took a camping trip'." Clover took a deep breath, having said that large amount of words with very little air intake. Her raven hair fell about her face sloppily and she used both hands to sweep it back into what was supposed to resemble a bun and her midnight blue eyes sought out agreement from Chris. Slowly, ever so, he nodded. Using the same speed he had when nodding, he reached into his pocket, his eyes, as Clover had not noticed before, were a sun bleached green and still locked with Clover's. As Chris withdrew his hand he brought with him a bag of, what looked like. . . Skittles?! And he said, with all the seriousness in the world,

"The yellow ones are mine."

Clover began laughing quietly at this, even though she was still very upset with him.

"You can't do that! It's not fair! The yellow ones are my favorite!" She argued. 

"Well, mine too!" He bantered back. 

"Split 'em fifty-fifty, then?" Clover offered.

"Ah, why not?" Chris agreed. He ripped off the top of the bag and poured the Skittles onto the sheet, as they had both settled down on Clover's makeshift bed. Chris began to deftly sort the Skittles, going color by color, starting first with the red. He was halfway through the orange when he felt eyes boring into his head. Chris glanced up and saw that Clover was looking at him intently.

"Um. . .?" 

"What do you say to a truce?" Clover asked. "I'll forget everything, _if_ you promise to. . . well. . . nevermind it was stupid. Let's just call it a truce, ok?" 

"Phone rules!" Chris exclaimed.

"Phone rules?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know about it. I thought all Americans did. I learned it when I came here. Phone rules state that once a person starts to say something and they stop, you can call phone rules on them and they have to finish it." He said proudly.

"Chris, I am very sorry to break it to you, but we are not on the phone." Clover stated slowly, as if Chris were a small child.

"Doesn't matter. I'm calling phone rules, and you have to comply."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Clover said forcefully. Chris' smile faded and his eyes took on the utmost sadness that there could possibly be. 

"Pwease? I just wanna know, is all." He replied, all the while keeping the puppy dog eyes. 

"You infuriate me! Fine! I'll forget everything, if you promise to never pity me, ever! Happy now?"

Chris grinned impishly. "Mm hmm! Now let's get back to sorting Skittles! I'm going to do the yellow ones last." Clover rolled her eyes as he told her this and got up to search for more bedding supplies. When she returned with her loot she saw that a pile of yellow Skittles still remained in between two larger piles of an assortment of colors. 

"I waited for you."

"Oh, gee, thanks. I can't thank you enough for waiting for me to sort the yellow Skittles." Clover said sarcastically.

"No problem." He smiled as he began to move the yellow candies from the small pile into the larger ones. Soon they were faced with a problem. While they both had an even amount of yellow Skittles thus far, one remained. 

"You have it." Chris offered. 

"No, you can." Argued Clover. 

"You."

"No, yo-" Clover was cut off when Cinders sauntered over and ate the remaining yellow Skittle.

****

Authors Note: 1.) Skittles are not mine. They belong to Mars, Incorporated. 2.) I am sorry this is short, but I have the outline of 2 chapters that I will try to write and post tomorrow. My fingers itch to write them now, but need some sleep. This small chapter should keep anyone who wants more to tide them over. 3.) This chapter has no point. I am aware of that. Well, it has a point at the beginning, a sort of introduction to the next 2 chapters, but that's about it. This idea came to me out of the blue. I was thinking about odd things that people could pull from their pockets (this is before I knew it was going to be in my story) and Skittles wasn't one of them, but I suddenly saw someone in all seriousness pulling the bag from their pocket saying : 'The yellow ones are mine." Please do not ask. Hehe. . . the yellow are my favorite. Lemony fresh! Now time for a thanks to reviewers. . . and a thanks to Pro-valone, Lis, and Harmony Namir for adding me to your favorites. It means a lot!

To Lis. . . twice - Thank you for reviewing and adding me to your favs. * Next time the reply will be a lot larger but I need to get this posted and in bed! *

To Pro-valone. . . also twice - Thank you! Your fic is good! Update soon! Read between the stars on the review reply above.

To Impulse_k9 - Thank you! I know it's rather confusing, but I've decided to try a new writing style, called good! Tell me how good of a job I did using it on this chapter! Read between the stars on the first review reply.

To Indigo Ziona - Back for more, I see! Thanks for the review! Take note of the message between the stars on the first review reply.

And lastly, To Little Comet - Glad you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! Take note of the message between the stars on the first review reply. 


	10. Dreaming of Dancing and a surprise box

Several hours had passed since the yellow Skittle incident. In those hours Chris and Clover talked, shuffled through boxes in the attic, joked a bit, and finally settled down to get some sleep. 

"Clover?" Chris whispered after 20 minutes of restlessness. 

"What? Go to sleep." She murmured back.

"My mum is going to kill me. I skipped school, never came home, didn't call her, and might not come home until afternoon tomorrow, meaning that I'll be skipping school tomorrow as well. She'll probably send the authorities after me and question Kip."

"I don't know what to tell you, Chris. Only that you can't blame it on me!" she joked. "Now get some sleep. You can't do anything about that, so you might as well not worry about it."

"Ok." 

And with that, they both fell into a peaceful slumber. 

*Clover's Dream*

__

Music drifted through the air as she walked around her surroundings. She was in a huge ballroom, and there were many people in it. They were all wearing ball gowns and fancy clothing. As she glanced down to see what she was wearing, she noticed that she, too, wore a gown. It was simple, but oh so elegant. It had a V neckline, but wasn't very revealing. The coloring was silver that shimmered with rainbows when she moved. Her long, curly black hair was piled upon her head in a stately fashion, held in place by silver combs. A glittery silver mask adorned her face and covered just enough to make her unrecognizable. 

Someone gently tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Standing there was a fetching brown-haired man. He was dressed in a red shirt, with a white overcoat, and his pants were navy. 

"May I have this dance?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, while her body moved of it's own accord. His hand slipped around her waist as her hand snaked up to his shoulder. Their remaining hands met together, and movement began. 

His light blue eyes sparkled with merriment as they danced, and soon he leaned down to talk to her. 

"I am Sir Reginald of Proxey. Who might you be, milady?" 

She opened her mouth to tell him, but was interrupted as the song ended. She kindly thanked him for the dance and raced off, hoping to find refreshments. She entered another room, where people were talking loudly near a long table full of food and drink. Her eyes widened once more at the prospect of there being so much food in one place. She walked over slowly and reached out to take a small cake and helped herself to a glass of what looked to be punch. She finished eating and placed her now empty glass on a close table. She went back out on the dance floor and looked around in wonder. As soon as they saw her, several men rushed up to her, hoping to ask her for a dance as well. A man with dark blonde hair cut in front of the men, and they all backed off. It seemed that his social stature was a bit higher than the others were. He proceeded towards her, wearing black velvet trousers, a black silk shirt, and a dark green overcoat that was dotted with emeralds along the cuffs and buttons.

"You mightn't want to associate with that bunch," he said, indicating the men he had just intercepted, "They are a bit rowdy and they don't see fit to treat a lady how she is supposed to be treated. Will you dance with me, since I so graciously saved you?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Whom do I give my gratitude to?"

"Ah, you do not know me?"

"I fear not, milord."

His mouth broke into a sloppy grin and his eyes lit up. "Why, that is perfect!" He exclaimed. "You may call me Casper."

Clover's eyes slowly opened and her mouth formed the word 'Casper'. A comfortable weight was on her stomach and she looked down to see what it was. Cinders was sitting there and as soon as Clover looked at her, she jumped up and walked away. Clover got up and followed her, carefully stepping over Chris, who looked like he was having a good dream, with a bemused smile on his face and all. When Clover reached Cinders, she sat down in front of the box that the cat was sitting on. Cinders moved and Clover opened the box. What she pulled from the box and found out shocked her thoroughly. 

****

Sorry it was late. I got sick and couldn't get on the computer for a couple days. Anyway, here's the chapter… 11 should be up in the next week. Later.

-Ciara 


	11. More dreams of dance, crying involved

****

Hmm, Ciara was bad… she got grounded from the computer… =*(… but she's back! Hey all… here is chapter 11, sorry it took forever.

Dancing. Music.

A man with short-cropped blond hair and hazel eyes, that were alight with passion, was dancing. To music. Gentle music, with a woman. In one hand, he held hers. It was small and dainty compared to his large square hand, and yet, it was surprisingly rough, with a comforting feel to it. In his other hand, he held her waist. It was thin, covered in a fabric that felt of so many things. A cloud, an ocean wave, silk, fire, air, a rainbow, so many things. He glanced at her face. Her eyes were closed, as if she was trying to figure out exactly how this felt, so she could store it in a small section of her mind and retrieve it whenever she wanted. Her raven hair was piled upon her head, but in the course of the evening a few strands of wayward hair had fallen about her face. Her lips were curled upwards at the corners. Oh how she smiled! Like a humble goddess, not aware of her own enrapturing beauty. Annoyingly, she wore a mask that covered the rest of her face. How he wanted to rip it off, just to see the rest of her creamy skin. 

Her name? That also was hidden behind a mask. A secret held by her smiling mouth. Safe from him. 

As he watched, a sigh escaped her and her head leaned closer and fell to his shoulder. 

Several minutes passed. Could they've been hours? The song began to slow to its end. Reluctantly, the two dancers pulled apart. She curtsied in front of him and her navy eyes gleamed. 

"Thank you, milord. 'Twas an honor to have such a dance. I must be off, though. Cannot be home late. Fare thee well." And just as he had parted his lips to say good bye, she was gone. 

"Fare thee well." He whispered to the air, before regaining himself and attempting to follow her. But as soon as he had taken a few steps, females in colorful gowns bombarded him, begging dances from him. As he politely tried to remove himself from the crowd of worshippers, he signaled to a squire who was standing a few feet away, watching with a small grin at the mans predicament. 

"Yes, Lord?" The squire asked when he was closer. 

"A lady just left here. Did you see her? She was wearing a silver gown that felt like… like magic. Ebony hair. She looked something of a sprite with rainbows shimmering around her and a silver mask on. Find her. Please? I need her name. I will reward you." The man begged. 

"No, Lord, I did not see her. I will try to find her, though." The squire replied after a few moments of silent contemplation. 

"Thank you! Hurry now!" He cried at the retreating back of the squire. 

'Now, to deal with these women…' He thought. 

Chris woke up suddenly, with a warm feeling coursing through him. The first light of morning was beginning to show over the far away horizon. Rustling caught his attention and he took his gaze from the window. There, not ten feet away sat Clover. She was seated behind a cardboard box, with an unmarked book in her hand. Although no noise was coming from her, tears were falling down her cheeks and into her lap, where her cat, Cinders, was lounging. She snuffled once. She turned the page. Chris shifted. Her almost black eyes glanced up and she saw Chris looking at her. Hastily, she placed the book back in the box and used her arm to wipe the tears from her face. Her voice, heavy with emotion, cracked when she spoke.

"Sorry."

Chris blinked. "What's wrong?" His english voice was groggy.

"Nothing." She stated. 

And with this, he knew that the subject was closed, and would be closed, until sometime in the future. 

****

I know it's not as long as earlier chapters… barely over 500 words… but it was the place to stop. I need to get it out, too… Here are my thank-yous:

All who reviewed chapter 10:

Coolgirlchic16

Indigo Ziona

Harmony Namir

Lis

And a special thanks to Harmony for continuously aggravating me about getting this chapter out and about. Without that, it may've been another week. Or two. Of course… there may be a sword hidden in the deep, dark, recess of my closet that has your name on it… *grins evilly*… on second thought… I need you too much! I'd never get these chapters out if not for you… feel special!

-Ciara


	12. Mums interrogations, Clovers book, and a...

-A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.-

-Chinese Proverb-

Several hours later, Chris found himself at home with a very emotional mother. She was in the process of crying, hugging Chris, pushing him away, and yelling at him. Start cycle again. 

"Christopher! You're home! Where were you? Don't you realize how worried I was? Couldn't you have called, at least?"

"Mum! Calm down! I'm fine. I was at a friend's house. Her telephone company is having a spat with her family at the moment and they shut it off temporarily. Something about them not paying such high prices and such. Really, there was no need to worry." Chris lied, hoping it was believable. 

His mother, Arien Chant, stared at him for a moment before her eyes got wide. 

"HER? HER! YOU WERE AT A GIRL'S HOUSE CHRISTOPHER? WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT A GIRL'S HOUSE? DO HER PARENT'S KNOW?" Her voice lowered, "You didn't have sex did you?"

"MOTHER! Of course I didn't! What do you take me as? No, her parents didn't and still do not know, seeing as how they are dead. Her father died just a few days before. I went to pay my respects and she was just so grief-stricken, I stayed. She needed a shoulder, Mum. How could I deny her?"

"Oh!" Lona gasped. "Poor child! Does she need a place to stay? I mean, you should not have skipped school for that, but it was a kind gesture. I just wish you had told me what you were planning to do. Come here." She motioned for him to come closer, and swept him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum!" Chris said, while pushing his mother away. "Stop!" 

"Sorry, dear. Now, about this friend of yours…What's her name? Where does she live? Would you like to invite her for dinner? Does she have relatives? Should I go and talk to them, or her? Maybe I shou-"

"One question at a time! Her name is Clover Ashes; she lives across the park and towards town. Yes, I would like to invite her for dinner, but I do not know if that is possible at the moment. She has relatives, but I don't know how well she gets along with them. No, you definitely should not talk to them, Mum. You do not want to appear as a busybody. Correct?"

"Quite right. Now, about inviting your friend for dinner…How would you like to go about that?"

"Will you lend me the car? I know where her home is, so it shouldn't take me that long."

"This will be the last time for a month you get to use the car, Christopher. And don't say another word about it. I know you were good to this young girl, but honestly! You couldn't even tell me you went out! And you skipped school! I don't know how much I can trust you anymore!"

With a dejected look on his face, Chris apologized again, got the car keys from his mother, and stepped outside. A warm wind brushed across his face, lifting a few strands of hair up from his head as he walked to the car. He opened the door and hopped in, revving the engine a few times before putting it in drive and driving off. 

A total of fifteen minutes later he was parked a block and a half from her house. The way he figured it, was that if Clover was up in the attic, and her room was void of furniture, and the way he had to sneak out earlier after everyone had left, then she wasn't much wanted and she wanted to stay in hiding. Therefore, he had to find a way in and a way to kidnap her for dinner. So he got out of the car and began his walk to her house. 

Clover sat alone in the attic, pouring over the book she had found in the attic early this morning. It was a diary, if you wanted to call it that, but in essence, it was the thoughts and emotions of Clover's mother. Written to her, Clover, before she was born, and those few months after that led up to the fatal car accident. 

(Inside front cover)_Clover…my instincts tell me that this will be your name. Meadow Flower is what it means. I haven't found a middle name yet, although your father's attempts have been daunting. You might never have a middle name, considering he wants to name you 'Clover Regina' or 'Clover Ethel'. Honestly! What is that man thinking when he comes up with these? Anyway, I know you'll be gorgeous, all the young men will be chasing after you! And you'll be clever. Clever Clover. I'm smiling now, and your father is asking me what I'm smiling about. I answer that I'm smiling about you, Clover. Smiling about you. You're probably wondering, as you continue to read this note, what this book is for, what it's about. It's for you, and will be everything that I feel like telling you in the months before you are born. You should be fifteen now…that's when I wanted to give this to you. Oh! I felt a kick! You'll be a strong one. I can't wait until your born so we can spend all the time in the world together…not that we're not doing that now…but I want to hold you in my arms, kiss your little head, tickle your feet. I can't very well bend my head to kiss my stomach! _

Until I write again (which will be tomorrow!)

Your loving mother,

Lila Belle Rosehall

P.S. What were my parents thinking when they named me?!

Clover finished reading that passage for the fifth time, not quite ready to move on. She set the book under her makeshift bed and sat there for some time. 

__

Tap tap tap. 

Clover looked around. Was that Cinder's just playing somewhere? 

__

Tap tap tap.

It was coming from the window…is it a bird? Clover scooted closer to the window and opened it. Chris' head was in it, hanging upside-down. 

"Hi, Clover."

"Chris, what're you doing?"

"I am rescuing you for dinner, my -err- not so fair maiden! Besides that, I am laying on my stomach on top of your roof. Very unpleasant this is, so if you'd kindly squeeze your butt out of the window and onto the roof, I would very much appreciate it." Chris said softly, his face turning red as the blood rushed to it.

Then, his face disappeared and Clover climbed onto the window frame and skillfully hoisted her self onto the roof. 

"Ok, genius, where do we go now?" Clover asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Down the drainpipe, onto a second floor windowsill, and down a tree. Then we walk a block and a half to my car and we go to my house and eat."

"Ok. Lead the way."

Chris crept across the roof, stopped at the edge, and climbed over. Clover followed and they shimmied down the drainpipe, edged across a windowsill, and climbed down the tree. When they got to the bottom, Clover broke out in a run and dashed onto the street. 

"Catch me if you can, Chris!" She laughed. Chris ran after her until they got to the end of the block where Chris tackled her into someone's front yard. She was lying on her back and Chris was propped up above her, looking down into her eyes.

"Oh." Clover breathed. "Hello."

"Hi." Chris replied, his smile fading into a look of intensity.

Slowly, Chris leaned down, until Clover could feel his warm breath on her cheek. 

Chris opened his mouth to speak, "Can I k-," and abruptly fell. On top of Clover, of course. Quickly he stood, brushing his clothes off, and giving Clover a hand up, all the while apologizing profusely. "Um…terribly sorry, there, Clover…err…let's go to the now car. Err…the car now. It's right that down way. Down that way." He said, stumbling over his words. 

Clover's face was a bright pink and she suddenly seemed very interested with her shoes. "That's ok. Yes, let's go to the cow nar. Um…car now."

They walked in an awkward silence to the car, got in, and started the short drive to Chris' house, both hoping that the embarrassment and awkwardness would somehow vanish when they began dinner. 

****

I know, it's late. I'm terribly sorry! Can you ever forgive me? *Grovels at the feet of readers* Well, I'm hoping to get more up soon. Like in the next week. Well, review I guess. Thanks for sticking with me. It means a lot. 

-Ciara

P.S. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED!


	13. Shirtless Thoughts A La Mode

Shirtless Thoughts A La Mode

After the quiet car ride in which embarrassment was thick in the air, Clover and Chris arrived at Chris' house. As soon as they walked through the door, Chris' mother attacked Clover with what she believed was comfort.

"Oh, dear! It must be simply awful to have lost your father so recently. I hope Christopher here was pleasant to you. If not, you just tell me and I'll sort him out. Are you hungry, dear? Dinner will be ready soon. Do you like Lemon Pepper Chicken? We're having rice as well, and some fresh rolls, with some apple pie for dessert. Is that all right with you? I can always make you some soup or something, if you'd rather. Or maybe you'd prefer-"

"Mother! Will you stop smothering her! You're just going to upset her!" Chris interrupted, steering Clover towards a couch in the living room.

"I'm all right, thank you for allowing me to have dinner with you, Mrs. Chant. Lemon Pepper Chicken will be fine; in fact it smells wonderful. Would you excuse me for a moment though? Chris, where's your bathroom?" Clover stood and waited for Chris to show her where she needed to go. 

"Right this way, just follow me." He said, while glaring at his mother. Once they were out Chris sent apologies streaming towards Clover. "I am so sorry about that. My mum just doesn't know when to quit y'know. One of those people that seem to think that they can fix anything if they just comfort someone enough. I am sorry, y'know. Are you all right? Here, the bathrooms just around there."

Clover turned towards Chris and watched him as he apologized. "Chris. Slow down. It's fine. I'm fine. Everything will be ok. Honestly. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be out in a minute." Chris just stared as Clover entered the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut however, he ran to his room hoping he would have enough time to change before Clover came out again. 

Inside the bathroom, Clover was staring at her reflection. From her dark as pitch hair that was tied back in a messy pony tail, to her starry navy eyes, to her cheeks red from blushing, and finally landing on the lips that were almost kissed. She shook her head in an effort to get rid of the image that had found its way back in her mind and had caused a new wave of red to adorn her cheeks. She turned on the tap, splashed some water on her face, and washed her hands. After doing this Clover felt like she could face the world again and reached for the doorknob. 

Meanwhile, Chris was in a mad rush to find clothes that looked nice. And smelled ok. He had thrown off his shirt and was busy digging in a pile of clothes near his dresser. He found a pair of decent pants, baggy black cords, and put them on. He then resumed his search for a shirt. After deciding that there were no good shirts on his floor, he went over to his closet and grabbed a dark grayish-silver button down from there. He grabbed a black undershirt from his dresser and put both shirts on, adding some deodorant and cologne he found on his floor from when his alarm clock knocked them down. He dragged a comb across his head and checked his image in the mirror. He was so involved in getting ready, that he never even noticed the door connecting his room to his bathroom click gently shut. 

Clover eased the door closed and leaned against it. She had just seen Chris running around his room without a shirt on, getting ready for dinner… for her. Her blood had risen into her cheeks again and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to leave his bathroom. His bathroom. She looked at the sink where a lone toothbrush sat. It was dark blue and white, just a normal toothbrush, but it was his. She looked at the pile of towels in the corner near the laundry chute. He must wake up late, if he can't even send his towels down the laundry chute. That or he is really lazy. Chris, without his shirt. She smacked her forehead and decided that shirtless Chris images or not, she had to go back out there. She took a deep breath and opened the door opposite the one she had just shut. Standing outside waiting was Chris, looking very nice despite the fact he was wearing a shirt. 

"Are you ready now, Clover?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so. You look nice." She replied in a rather awkward manner. He gave his thanks and led her back downstairs. 

When they entered the dining room, not only was Chris' mother at the table, but his father was there as well. Chris was the spitting image of his father. If his father had been several years younger and Chris himself, a few years older, they could've passed for twins.

"Hello, Mr. Chant, I'm Clover. Thank you for allowing me to join you for dinner. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Hello, Clover. Call me James, if you will. For such a beautiful young lady, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." James Chant joked. Clover blushed again. It seemed not only the youngest Chant had the genes to charm a lady. "Now, if you two will be seated, we can get to the eating." 

And so Clover and Chris sat down and piled their plates with food. From the lemon pepper chicken, to the wild rice, to the sweet corn, they ate all they could. After missing several vital meals, they had certainly worked up an appetite. Clover was finished far before Chris had even begun. Second helpings became third, and third became fourth. Clover had just begun to wonder where he was keeping all of it when he announced he was ready for dessert. His parents stared at him with wide eyes, amazed he could eat more. 

"Christopher, by the way you were eating, I'd expect you haven't eaten properly for at least a month!" 

"Well, mum, as you always say, 'a growing boy needs lots of food,'" He replied with a grin. Arien smiled back as she rose to get the pie that would be served for dessert. She came back several moments later with a still warm pie (from being kept in the oven to prevent it from cooling too much) and a carton of vanilla ice cream. She served a slice to everyone and they ate it in a companionable silence. 

****

Terribly sorry about the wait, folks… I have no reason, except that I am a lazy slacker with a lost cause muse. I hope that I'll be able to give you more soon… that ending there is pretty crappy… Check back within the next month for an update. Ta. 

-Ciara Moondagger (Who wins SLACKER of the YEAR award)


End file.
